Little sexy riding hood : How to become bride of a Prussian werewolf
by Viola2909
Summary: Matthew, a cute uke has to go to his sick granny to take care of her, who lives in another village. He decided to travel through the woods, that are rumored to be home to ferocious werewolves that look for brides. He catches the eyes of Gilbert, who is now hell bent on making him his bride. How does he run away ! Oneshot , lemons, Prucan. Disclaimer : I dont own APH.


It was an icy winter morning when Matthew Williams, the little sexy riding hood of our story decided to visit her grandmere(?) France, also known as Francessa Bonnefoy. He lived in Hetaliaville and his grandmere lived in the very edge of the forest , in the village of Pervertville, and there were two ways to reach it.

One, directly through the dangerous forest and the other, all the way around, through which you could reach grandmere's house without crossing the perilous forest and its murky beings.

Yes there was a very popular 'being' inside the forest, whose rumors were far spread to other neighbouring villages too. It was said that in the forest lived two German werewolves, extremely powerful and ferocious, who were lusty and always looked for a good 'meal'. Matthew was too naïve to understand what the 'meal' actually was. It was also said that the wolves looked for a bride too. Thus, virgin girls, and cute virgin boys too, were strongly recommended to not cross the forest in any case, or atleast if they had to, then be prepared with weaponry and a reliable partner to cross with.

Recently the rumors were accounted to be true, as not a week ago, a cheerful Italian boy, by the name of Feliciano Vargas, from the village of Hetaliaville was forced to go through the forest and had never returned back.

His distraught elder brother, Lovino Vargas, was said to have received a letter, that said that his younger brother had been chosen as the bride for the youngest werewolf in the werewolf kin and would now never be returned. Lovino and his husband, Antonio Carriedo remained silent about the ordeal.

Matthew was cute virgin boy too. A very cute submissive. He had silky blonde hair and a streak was coming out of it. It was very sensitive and his secret erogenous zone. He had a petite body too, which was admired by many a great perverts. But he was always protected by his tsundere guardian, Arthur Kirkland, who has had his fair share of traumatic experience with perverts. He was lonely because people had a tendency to forget who he was. Even his teddy Kumajirou used to do this sometimes.

His grandmere, Francessa had gotten sick, and it was actually Arthur that was asked to come to Pervertville and take care for her. But his work circumstances could not allow this and so Matthew volunteered for going to live in Pervertville and take care of his grandmere. Arthur, at first, was appalled by the idea of sending Matthew away for such a long time, living all alone in the notorious land of Pervertville but Matthew insisted, that he was already seventeen year old and could take care of himself. Arthur then begrudgingly allowed him, putting up the condition that he had to be escorted by Kumajirou, Matthew's teddy bear, that was sort of a fluffy bodyguard of him. Matthew convinced him even more so, by saying that he would not take the forest path, but rather travel all the way around it. Arthur was convinced and thus today, the day had come for their leaving.

But Arthur should have known that Matthew would not, actually travel the other way around. He had always had a strange sort of adventurous streak to himself and would not risk the chance of going through the much-talked about beautiful, yet feral forest. He knew of the dangers, so he did keep a stun gun with him. It sounds stupid that he would keep a stun gun but, he would never take a revolver or dagger with him because he could find it in his heart to mortally hurt a living animal. So stun gun was the perfect option.

_Here I come, Grandmere…. through the forest….._

...

Matthew was already halfway, between Hetaliaville and the middle of the forest He was now, unarguably, in the densest part of the forest. It was noon, and the sun shining directly gave him, relief over the cold winds that had been blowing throughout the morning. He was tired and was famished.

He was taking a basket with him, that contained a bottle of milk, bread and some fresh fruits like an apple and a mango. Kumajirou had his own different basket that contained of honey.. and….. nawwwww only honey.

He sat down by a pond of clean, cold water, that was quite small, an almost circular pond with a radius of two meter. Because no one travelled through the forest, it was saved from deforestation and pollution of the villages.

Matthew and Kumajirou washed their faces, sighing in relief and Kumajirou gulped down a considerable amount. They then proceeded with their lunch.

...

About half an hour later, both were finished and fully satisfied. So far, they hadn't had any sort of any confrontation with an animal that could've hurt them. Matthew was pleased by it. Pretty little ladybugs were fluttering around, there were birds that were chirping and beetles on the bark of trees. Probably a spider hunting for lady bugs too.

Kumajirou stood up and said, "I gotta go pee…."

Matthew sighed and whispered, "Matthew…"

"I gotta go pee Matthew, and probably take a poop too. It could take a considerable amount of time so you better be on your watch, because I will not be responsible if you get attacked by a werewolf. It's a scandal enough that I allowed you to go through the forest."

Yeah it was a scandal. Matthew frowned. He mumbled very low, "_Well you agreed to the bribe…"_

Yeah, Kumajirou was bribed by Matthew for lots of honey.

He took his jar of honey and dipped it in the pool, taking ample amounts of water in it, for the reason we all know and so it wont be mentioned here and proceeded to wander far away, looking for a proper place to poop.

Matthew sighed, and decided it would be fine to take a nap.

_He didn't notice a pair of red eyes staring intently at him, and a silvery figure walking, towards him….._

...

Matthew was already asleep, and he was dreaming about a beautiful maple leaf that was dancing with him. They twirled round and round, hands in hands, and the maple leaf, sprouted little red hands that held him close and they danced together. He felt those maple hands go southwards as they cupped his ass and started groping mercilessly. They groped and massaged the soft round globes as maple hand travelled under his shirt and the tips of fingers caressing his torsos. He moaned and then realizing the turn the dream was taking, opened his eyes with a streak. He shrieked again, loudly when he saw that a man, with piercing red eyes was only centimeters away from his face. The man had silver hair and what's more was that he was naked ! Matthew blushed and his eyes travelled down the man's body. The man's chest chiseled and he had strong hands that held a strong grip on his ass.

_Ass… my ass ?! He's groping me !_

"WHAAAA !" Matthew screamed and tried to remove the prying hands. He ridiculously searched for his stun gun and when found it, without thinking used it on the man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

.

.

.

.

He tried again.

.

.

.

.

.

Nope nothing. There was no man, lying tased and no Mattew running.

The man smirked. And then out of his open mouth, came out a hoarse voice, as if it had not been used in a long time and words with strange accent "Foolish mortal. Do you really think that your weapon will work on me, _ja_ ?" The man snickered.

Matthew's eyes widened but he forced himself to remain calm. He was the sort of person that emotionally trained himself, thinking about different circumstances and what he would do in them to save himself. This was no.12, where what should he do if he is ambushed by a man and no weapons work.

_**Step 1 : Be calm, yet be aware and brave**_

He inhaled and then breathed out with words, "Who are you ? And first of all, please get off me and cover yourself."

The man, surprised by the answer, did so, and crouched himself in front of his cute prey.

Matthew quickly threw his red cloak on the man so that he could cover his vital regions. He blushed at that.

Placing his head on his hands, the man replied, "You want to know who I am, _meine erotisch libeling _? I am the awesome Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I am going to make you my bride."

Matthew thought he would stop breathing. _Wha…._?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? ARE YOU CRAZY ?! MADMAN ! LET ME GO ! I AM A MAN ! KUMAJIROUUUU !"

Precisely, Matthew's subconscious had thought, _Fuck the steps and run away from here ! WAAAAAHHH ~_

The man's, Gilbert's eyes darkened as he heard his bride call another person's name. He growled, the territorial roar of an alpha, and bound Matthew's hands above his hands with his own hands.

"Who is Kumajirou ?!", Gilbert growled. Matthew yelped as his hands were bound above his hands. He tried coming out of them but they were held in a tight grip.

"Are you his bride ?! **No !** **You're my bride ! Sie sind meine Braut ! You are mine ! Du bist meine !"** Gilbert growled out ferociously.

Matthew whimpered after hearing this and flinched away from Gilbert.

His intelligent subconscious made him apply step one again with the addition :-

_**If the attacker is upset, calm him down too.**_

"L..look, please calm d..down. Let us.. talk.." he said in a low voice.

Gilbert visibly calmed down after this and removed his grip on Matthew's hands. He crouched even closer to Matthew, nuzzling his neck. A sort of animalistic behavior.

_Ah Gott, he smells so good… so hübsch…_

Matthew's heart would rip out of his ribcage he thought as the man was nuzzling his neck. _Kumajirou… where are you ?_

_..._

_Meanwhile in another far point in the forest with Kumajirou_

_Fucking piece of shitty shit wont come, shit._

We know what that means so we will not describe it in detail.

"-jirouuu !"

"Huhn what ? I think I heard Matthew… naa he's probably taking a nap right now. Must be hallucination. Che."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What ? You wanna know what happened to the poop ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh I am taking tuitions from Shin chan about such details.

...

He spoke to Gilbert, "Look.. ..Prince.. Sir... _mon grandmere_, she is very sick and I have to go take care of her. So let me go, please…"

Gilbert stared straight into his bride's eyes.

_Sick, ja ? Well I don't really want to send him, I want to take him right now, but…. I….. don't want to scare him…. I'm an awesome alpha.._

"Ah.. it's fine, darling. Where does she live ?"

Matthew smiled and said, "In Pervertville."

Gilbert growled as he heard the name.

_Perverville ?! Neine ! Never ! My bride will get molested ! I must protect his awesome virginity !_

"No, you will not go to that place !" he growled.

Matthew whimpered, he really shouldn't have told him the name.

His fucked up logic again made him speak, "No please let me go ! I'll do anything !"

Now _that _is the worst line to speak when you're captive. Ever. It's like giving consent to _anything _to your captor.

Gilbert smirked. Might as well take a kiss.

"Anything _ja ? _ Then give me a kiss."

Matthew's eyes widened, well other things will widen too, but let us keep lemons for later.

"K…kiss…?"

"_Ja_ Without that you cant leave_._"

Now at that precise moment, Matthew's logic struck again.

_**Step 2 : Try negotiation to buy time and to come out of unwanted situations**_

_What do I do ?! Kiss ?! He's handsome, he seems sexy too, but, -eh wh..what am I thinking ?! Matthew ! Buy time and run ! How do I.. Aha !_

"Can you…..close your eyes and count till hundred ? It's my first kiss and I want to prepare myself and let me loose too.. or I will be uncomfortable."

Gilbert was pleased when he came to know that it was him that would take Matthew's first kiss. He removed his grip on Matthew and scouted back. Hundred seconds were too long for him but he agreed to do so. After all, he wanted his bride to be as comfortable as possible. And about going to Pervertville, he knew he would stalk Matthew secretly from behind, protecting him from perverts or any other kind of danger.

Gilbert began counting loud.

"One... Two…. Three….. Four….."

Matthew scurried closer to him, so that his warmth would reach Gilbert and so that it would look believable that he was actually going to kiss him.

Gilbert smiled when he felt his bride scurry closer.

"Eighteen…. Nineteen…. Twenty….."

Matthew, perfecting it even more so, reluctantly cupped Gilbert's face stroking his cheeks.

Matthew noticed that Gilbert's skin was pale and soft with a streak of hardness to it. He blushed.

Gilbert, instinctively leaned into his bride's touch and began counting a bit faster.

"Forty-five…. Forty-six…Forty-seven…."

Time was running out. Matthew stood up quickly, making noise as low as possible and was bent down still in a way so that the hand still cupped Gilbert's cheeks. Gilbert, sensing movement, thought that the climax was approaching. So he leaned forward, his eyes closed.

_**Step 3 : Fuck step and RUN !**_

Matthew very quietly, took steps back, and when was far enough, ran like hell !

Gilbert opened his eyes and growled when he saw the running from of Matthew.

He growled out in a husky voice, "So feisty. _Meine libeling,_ do you really think you can evade me ? But I will count till hundred. And when it ends…" he smirked, "you better run, '_cause the big bad wolf is coming to eat you._"

"Ninety seven…. Ninety eight… Ninety nine… Hundred."

Gilbert smirked.

...

Now when you panic, like Matthew, you don't really think and analyze the situation. You just want to get as far as possible. He didn't really have time to analyze why the taser didn't work on Gilbert. Why he had called Matthew a 'mortal'. If he would've taken a look at these subtle hints, he would taken a different approach, but oh well.

Matthew ran and ran as fast he could. He couldn't care much of the direction, he knew he would eventually reach Pervertville straight. His adrenaline was put to use.

He was about halfway through the forest when a suddenly he heard a loud roar and was ambushed by a large figure falling down on him. He screamed when he saw that it was a large, quite a large wolf with rare silver fur and crimson eyes.

_Silver fur… crimson eyes… a wolf ! The rumors ! Is it… G…Gilbert ?!_

"Gilbert ?!"Matthew shrieked out. The wolf as if pleased by it licked Matthew.

_Oh Lord… He's a werewolf ! No wonder he was behaving so strange and caught up to me so quick._

The red cloak that was draped around the wolf confirmed to Matthew that the wolf was indeed Gilbert. He shivered as he felt the eyes and paws working on his body.

Suddenly the wolf began transforming. Matthew was amazed. It was a beautiful scene. From head to toe, the skin began changing. Gilbert's handsome face was staring back at Matthew. The silver torso changed to pale skin and instead paws, sensually long fingers and palm were seen.

Gilbert was completely changed. His vital regions were covered with the red cloak. His bride was looking so tempting, huffing from all the running and disheveled clothes that showed his beautiful soft skin.

He put his lips to Matthew's and licked at them. Matthew jerked from surprise but was held still. The tongue forced open his mouth and began tasting at the insides. Matthew moaned and then blushed. To Gilbert, Matthew tasted of apples, mangoes and faint amount of milk. He was pleased by the taste.

"Caught you, _meine braut. _It was a foolish move, to run away from me, but it just made the chase more amusing. And now, I will relish in my price."

Matthew yelped as he was picked up bridal style and a smirking Gilbert, began running in a superhuman speed. Matthew's heart was beating fast from the thrill he was experiencing and the new revelations.

They soon reached a wooden cabin that was somewhere far inside the woods. It had two floors and he could see a balcony coming out from the first trees grew around it and the grass was long. Matthew didn't think the villagers of Hetaliaville had any idea of this inhabitation.

Gilbert pushed open the door and stormed inside. Matthew could only take a quick look around the was, in the left area, seating arrangements, an armchair and two sofas that could seat two people each. A fireplace was there too with a chimney for outlet of smoke. And in the two sofas, you could see a blonde man and a brunette nuzzling close together.

On closer look, Matthew recognized the brunette as Feliciano Vargas, the boy that was kidnapped a week ago.

The blonde man saw them like this and stood up from his place, "_Bruder _, you're naked ! And who are you holding ?! _Oh meine Gott, _is that your bride ?!"

The brunette joined in, "_Ve ~ _I recognize the blondie, it's Matthew Williams. _Ve ~ _Matthew, you're Gilbert _fratello's_ bride ? So cool ~ "

"Yes he is my bride and we're going to consummate our relationship, so don't disturb us." Gilbert growled out.

The other blonde gruff man sat down and began shaking his head while the brunette danced around him, saying something about them making out too.

Gilbert quickly ran up the stairs and took the second door of the floor. He threw Matthew on the bed. He ripped out Matthew's shirt and that left him bare-chested. Tears were threatening to drop out from his eyes. Gilbert saw this and hugged Matthew, patting his back.

"Matthew now listen to me, very carefully, _ja_. I have loved you even since I saw you Matthew. You may not believe it but I have known for a long time before. You looked so cute, so bright, like a sunflower but I could see that you were lonely, so lonely. I could sense the sadness behind your smile. I was so happy when I realized that you were to be my mate. I really want you to love me like I love you Matthew. I want to make you moan out my name, and say that you belong to me. Matthew, I can see adoration for myself in your eyes, so don't deny the attraction that we have. When we mate, we mate for life and I want to be with you. To love and cherish you forever so that you're never lonely and always happy."

The tears were long-forgotten. Matthew breathed in and out slowly as he caught the words. No one had ever talked to him in such a sweet way. No one had ever confessed their love to him. No one had seen the emotions behind his sad smile. No one was so devoted to him. Except Gilbert.

He couldn't deny the physical attraction he had towards Gilbert. And now, his views about the man were also changing. It could seem fast to him, but Matthew knew Gilbert had won his heart. He didn't have to doubt Gilbert's words. His eyes, the determination in his face spoke for him.

Matthew shyly kissed a chaste kiss on Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert smiled and asked, "Matthew, will you be my bride, forever and ever ?"

Matthew blushed and nodded shyly.

"Yes !" Gilbert pumped his fist. Then suddenly his smile turned to a smirk and his eyes flashed.

Matthew saw it and shivered, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Birdie, I'm going to make love to you so hard now." Gilbert growled out.

Matthew shrieked as his lips were caught in a feral kiss. The tongue pushed apart his lips and tasted his insides. Gilbert's hands travelled to his sides and caressed his torso. Gilbert put loving kisses on Matthew's face while mumbling, '_Ich liebe dich_' again and again.

Gilbert began sucking on Matthew's neck, and his hands began twisting Matthew's nipples. Gilbert's nails grazed the perky nubs and his mouth latched onto the right nipple, his hand playing with the other. Matthew bucked up his hips and his erections ground out against Gilbert's.

Gilbert growled and began kissing Matthew's torso, and his hands ripped Matthew's pant and pantsus. He took Matthew's erection in one hand and stroked it slowly while the other went ventral to cup the round globes.

Matthew screamed in pleasure. "_Ngghh aah Gilbert ! No ! Uhnn stop !"_

Matthew tried to cover himself from Gilbert but was stopped.

"Don't be shy Matthew. Don't cover yourself to me. I want to see all of you, touch all of you. You're mine now." He removed Matthew's hands from the shaft and kept them bound in his grip above Matthew's head.

He pumped Matthew's shaft hard, and his thumb rubbed teasingly over the slit.

"_Aaah ! Feels g..good…"_

"Really, then what about this ?"

Matthew moaned loud as his shaft was engulfed in Gilbert's warm mouth. The tongue moved from the base to the tip and the mouth sucked him hard. The hands were fondling Matthew's scrotum. The hand massaged the base too and the tip lapped at the precum dripping from the hollowed his mouth and Matthew could feel his member twitching.

"_G..Gil, I am gonna…"_

The hands quickly left Matthew's scrotum and gripped tight at the base.

"No birdie, you'll cum when I tell you."

Matthew whimpered after hearing this and yelped when he felt the other hand leave his ass and circle around the hole. It prodded but never went inside.

"I am going to prepare you now birdie, or it'll hurt."

The finger suddenly plunged in and Matthew jerked off the bed. The finger moved around and around and soon a second finger was added. They worked to spread and a third finger joined. Matthew moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips towards the fingers. It felt so good and he wanted more.

Gilbert chuckled, "So eager."

Gilbert's large erection was straining through the cloak and he removed it calmly from himself. Matthew whined at the loss of the fingers and plunged is own fingers in, and moaned loudly. Gilbert was surprised at this and growled again at the erotic display on front of him.

He took a generous about of lubricant, from a bottle that was already kept near by conveniently which Matthew had no idea of. It was as if Gilbert was already prepared. He put the lubricant on his shaft and then said, "Matthew this is going to hurt, but you must relax, _ja_ ?"

He pushed apart Matthew's legs and thrust in. First the head came and then the whole shaft with the base. Matthew gripped the sheets as he was being slowly thrust into.

Gilbert's body seared from pleasure. The tight warmth was velvety and so inviting. The passage massaged his shaft through every side and it gripped him tight.

Matthew was calming down as the pain was slowly subsiding. Gilbert comforted him by saying, "Take your time Matthew and relax and motion me when you want to move."

Matthew breathed in and out and tried to calm down. Soon the pain subsided and the pleasurable feeling of being so full came to him. He wiggled his hips, motioning Gilbert to move.

"M..move."

Gilbert began thrusting in and out, first slowly and then faster. Matthew moaned in pleasure and Gilbert grunted in same. At a particular hard thrust, he striked Matthew's prostate making him howl in pleasure.

"M..more, f..faster Gilbert, right.. th..there.."

Gilbert began moving with inhuman speed and took hold oh Matthew's shaft, stroking him in time with the thrusts. Each time he hit on Matthew's prostate and the other writhed in pleasure. They were both nearing their orgasms.

He thrust his shaft hard on the prostate and stroked Matthew hard. Matthew screamed as he came onto Gilbert's hands. The passage tightened unbearably on Gilbert and he came inside Matthew with a grunt.

Gilbert proceeded to lie down beside Matthew. Matthew turned towards Gilbert, tired, and hot cum drizzled out of him. He had never felt such pleasure and was exhausted.

"Sleep birdie, sleep."

All he recalled was a kiss on the forehead from his mate and _'Ich liebe dich.'_

Matthew slept peacefully, in Gilbert's possessive arms that day.

_Meanwhile with Kumajirou_

Naw, he was satisfied too.

**...**

**Note : Here's a theme based story I was meaning to do on my favourite Hetalia parining Prucan. Actually it's Canada I like the most as the uke.**

**If you have any request on any more theme based fics, then please do tell me. I'll probably write on this pairing only.**

**Review and tell me how you liked it. This IS actually a humorous fic and I tried to make it so. xD**

**I think this was too rushed too, and I don't normally write like this but oh well. xD**

**So please review and if I get enough, I'll write one more. I was actually planning on making theme based stories like this.**

**And for the readers that are following 'Bound', I'll update in maybe a week or less :3**


End file.
